


Always Willing

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [30]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: just a random drabble.  Beverly, Jean-Luc, and Jack are on shore leave together. Rated T for themes.
Relationships: Beverly Howard/Jack Crusher, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Stargazer Era [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084455
Kudos: 6





	Always Willing

Beverly climbed down the steps into the hot tub and plopped herself in between her boyfriend and best friend. 

“It’s a shame Miranda couldn’t come.” He smiled sheepishly.

“We broke up.” 

“Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Jack leaned over and eyed his best friend. 

“So, we’re on a romantic getaway, and you don’t have a partner? Do I need to share Bev?” his eyebrows wiggled and he gently pushed Beverly towards Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly’s waist and nuzzled her neck. 

“Only if she’s willing.” Beverly turned around and faced Jean-Luc, gently kissing him.

“Oh, Jean-Luc, I’m _always_ willing.”


End file.
